1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication between a terminal and a database. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for automatically determining and loading a driver that enables communication between the terminal and the database.
2. Background Information
Generally, a database contains specific connection information that specifies how information is to be entered to or extracted from the database. A database connectivity driver, such as a Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) driver, typically corresponds to the connection information. The JDBC driver is a client-side adaptor that converts requests from the client to a protocol that the database understands. The JDBC driver is generally a set of Java classes collected into a Java Archive (JAR) file.
Traditionally, a developer of the database provides the JAR file, which includes the corresponding JDBC driver, to the client. The JDBC driver is extracted from the provided JAR file and loaded onto the client. Thereafter, the client is able to communicate with the database.